The Truth Behind
by goldicecubes
Summary: S/E You know it's good. Lol! Bill and Sookie have an interesting conversation. Sookie sets Bill straight with a "big girl" explanation! Eric and Sookie have their talk! Set after book 8 FTDW. Chapter 2 uses TB's Godric
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Behind:

Chapter 1

I just got off my shift at a very busy Merlotte's, grabbing my purse and ignoring Arlene's glares.

I feel relaxed and overwhelmed with excitement: that must mean Eric was close. I sigh at the prospect of having our long, drawn out,

"Talk" over our non-existing relationship. As I am heading out the back door I feel an empty spot in my shield. I turn to find my

Ex-boyfriend, Bill Compton waiting by my car with a serene facet.

Bill had pretty much butchered any possibility of us getting together but believe me, that didn't stop him from trying. After a small once over, (I wouldn't have caught if not for the remaining amount of vampire blood in my system) Bill walked towards me and kissed my

cheek,

"Sookie." he says softly in a calming voice. I smile and ask him how he has been adjusting with the new de Castro regime. "It has been very surprising but I have not been greatly affected by the change." he finishes with a little nod.

"I am happy you are well. What did you want to talk about, Bill?" I asked curiously.

A year ago I might have completely ignored Bill over all his betrayals but I would have been ungrateful to do so now. Bill takes my hand

and gives it a gentle kiss working his southern charm.

"I want to talk about us," he finally reveals. I pull away slowly to collect my

thoughts before I answer,

"Bill we were a couple, and I gave you my heart but everything you gave was false! You were sent to seduce me by the Queen and you cheated on me with Lorena. If that weren't enough you never trusted me or shared crucial information about the vampire mess you brought me into... After it all, you paraded, Selah Pumphrey under my nose every night!" I took a deep breath- "I appreciate your words to Victor the night of the takeover but there is no 'us'." I finished my last word softly.

Bill's nostrils flared and he spat "So you think you have a future with, Eric?" -- "You don't know Eric and he will never love you, even if you are 'bonded.' How long do you think it will take until he bores with you?" - "He doesn't care about you! When was the last

time you heard from him, and where is he now when you get off work and your exhausted? N-" My temper had been escalating to an

extreme amount, I felt like the six shades of hell!

"Now you listen here Bill Compton, I do not belong to Eric and even so he has done more for me then you ever accomplished during out relationship! He cared for me from the beginning! In Jackson when I was staked trying to save you, Eric was there. When you raped and almost murdered me in the trunk of a car at Alcide's apartment Eric was there to take me home... Eric has taken bullets for me and has shared more of his personality and 1,000 year of life then you have ever taken the time to divulge... I may have loved you once William Compton but that was a long time ago and it passed after your first betrayal."

~ Bill's face was hard as stone and his eyes glazed over with anger, when Eric appeared at my right side. If I was surprised I would say Bill was a little frightened and shocked. Eric held my hand as he gave Bill a stare that could bury a body, "Compton you heard my bonded. And if I ever hear you speak ill of me again I will have a stake in your heart faster than you could blink, understand?" Eric asked,

I shivered at his threatening tone; he rubbed his thumb in my palm for reassurance. Bill's face went to a frustrated but subservient mode

as he nodded and vanished the way vamps do to scare the life out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Behind:

Chapter 2

Eric turned and released my hand. "We must talk." Eric said quickly. I gawked at him considering I had just been to-hell-and-back with Bill.

"I really don't think this is the time." I snapped hastily.

Eric placed his hands on my shoulder and whispered, "I heard everything..."

For the second time that night I felt myself sigh, my mind was racing between Eric, time, anger, confusion, and concluded with the "Talk."

"Okay Eric, but cards on the table." I replied in the steadiest voice I could muster. Eric embraced me for a moment with a hand on my lower back. Eric faced me, staring at me or through me, at this point I couldn't tell. His piercing, blue eyes that had witnessed so much, his one thousand year existence shone with weariness and something else?- I distinguished in the bond fear and then, resolve.

"Ever since I took that bullet in Dallas and I saw how different you were… That I protected you like that… You have been on my mind everyday. I always wanted you. From the moment you came in with spineless Bill Compton, I knew you were special. I could smell your innocence and was enthralled by your southern belle manners towards a vampire like me." He gave a short laugh at the memory and continued.

"The first instants when we were bound I could feel the pressure in the bond, the resentment, but I also felt your relief... I watched as you dated Quinn and ignored the feelings you had for me. I absorbed your past relationships, seeing how Bill and Quinn hurt you like I would never – I could never do… When I am with you I am happy and can feel! This is such a revelation on my part. I truly believed all humanity was dried with my blood at my turning, but when I knew more of your personality it surged through me and added beats to my dead heart. I know it could kill me in the end and I feel foolish for ignoring my ways of survival, but when I am with you none of those theories matter. I feel even more foolish knowing that my survival means nothing without you. Because I- I have never felt that way- of a human- of anyone. I want you to be mine… I know how you feel of the possessive pronoun but, I think I - I love you?" Eric finished, he had one thick, red tear streaming down his cheek nearing his lips, and I could feel anguish and the same fear from the beginning, the fear of rejection.

I looked at this man closely, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, vampire, and my bonded. I went over his words, over his structured jaw line, right to his bloody lips, and to his crimson red, brimmed eyes. I flashed to our time when he lost: Godric, his memory, his Queen… Every time I comforted him.

"Cards on the table." He echoed shyly. I took a deep breath and was surprised to hear myself say,

"I love you too, Eric." Eric's stiff demeanor visibly relaxed.

Eric took me into his arms, handled me with the emotion, love. He placed light kisses on my cheek and temples and I kissed his bloody lips ingesting the blood and becoming one, intensifying the bond. He gathered me in his arms and led me to the red corvette- (I couldn't believe that I missed his car. I could have sworn he flew.) -that was impossible to miss in the Merlotte's parking lot, next to the trash bins.

Now, I completely trusted Eric but God knows I hate a speedy driver. Eric always drives the limit his car will take him: it's a corvette, for heavens sake! My mind was boggled as he drove away from Bon Temps. "Eric, where are we going?" I inquired as he sped away from Merlotte's and was farther from my home. Eric just gave me a smirk and replied, "Be patient, lover."


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth Behind:

Chapter 3

**Bill's POV:**

Sookie was in front of me, judging me, and a red haze is blocking any coherent thoughts I could possess. I feel the haze beginning to cover my sight and it only grows when Eric arrives. I lunge and have his throat in my fangs.

"Compton you heard my bonded. And if I ever hear you speak ill of me again I will have a stake in your heart faster than you could blink, understand?" his words, unfortunately brought me back to reality and I nodded. I may not like it but Eric was sheriff. A lowly Louisiana sheriff but a position I had to respect, nonetheless. Well, let him think I respected it. I looked at Sookie in a vampire speed movement before I vanished.

I ran across the cemetery to Sookie's home. I waited outside on the porch until she returned. She had to see reason. I loved her. She had to accept it. I wasn't going to let anything or a sheriff break us apart. Sookie loves me.

**Sookie's POV: **

Eric wanted me to be patient when he was driving 200 miles per hour towards Shreveport? I don't think so. Eric was excited and I could feel it through the bond. "Sookie would you calm down? I am an excellent driver and haven't had so much as a ticket!" Eric exclaimed with pride. "That's just because you can glamour the police officers." I muttered. Eric's laughter vibrated through the corvette and replied "You know me well, lover." I smiled, moments like these made him seem like a humorous average man. But I wouldn't trade in my Viking for anything.

I sang along with the radio as it played, Don't Stop Believin'. Apparently, Eric was a Journey fan. I asked him more of his music interests and he said he loved his traditional Swedish music but enjoyed rock and alternative pieces as well. This was a welcome revelation considering I loved both categories of music along with pop, especially if I was dancing. Eric kissed me, totally disregarding the road, returning the nerves I had forgotten over chatting about music.

Then we argued over who was going to drive next when we got to our mystery destination and Eric swiftly changed the subject to buying me a new car, which I steadily refused. This ensued into a larger argument of my fright of being a kept woman. "Eric, my Gran took care of two kids without help of a man. If I take a car from you, then I am weak. It proves I can't take care of myself. A car would definitely make me a kept woman." I explained logically.

Eric didn't look hurt just thoughtful.

"Sookie, I don't just want you to have a faster car, I want you to live with me, and work by my side… Not working at all would be an option but I know you would refuse. You could work at Fangtasia and help Pam or just accompany me? I want you to be relaxed and happy, lover." He said finally. I softened immediately, Eric didn't want to control me - he loved me.

"I have to think about my job thoroughly, Eric. -- Do you want me to move in with you?" I questioned, it might have been a random thought he would regret later.

"Of course, Sookie. I would like it if you wanted to move in with me. I love you and I want to share more time with you… Would you consider living with me?" Eric actually seemed surprised as if there was no way I would ever accept. Would I? I thought about it, I am so happy with this man, and I could feel this way all the time!

"Yes, Eric I think I would like that." Eric's grin widened as broad as a child, who caught Santa putting gifts under the Christmas tree. I laughed as he did a little victory dance. He reached out and grabbed my hand with a little squeeze.

"Pam is going to be so excited!" Eric said stating a fact.

"And why is that, Eric?" I knew Pam didn't dislike me and she sure enjoyed teasing Eric about me but I didn't know why she would be overly excited.

"Sookie, you are special, Pam doesn't normally like humans and she enjoys having you around. She trusts you and that's even more important." I thought over his words and realized that I liked having Pam around and she was a good friend.

"Yeah I like her too. Especially when she teases you." I said with an evil chuckle.

Over all the conversation, argument, and speed, I didn't notice as we were nearing Fangtasia. Eric was pulling in but he didn't get out of the car instead he faced me and said, "We need to talk."

...You know a lot of people say that this phrase is usually means something bad in the English language.


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Behind:

Chapter 4

**Sookie's POV:**

Eric and I had been having such a great night: we were actually talking about our feelings and I was frank with Bill. But the words: "We need to talk." Were ringing in my ears. The way he said them made me wake up from our perfect relationship on cloud nine.

**Eric's POV:**

"Sookie, this is important for both of us. On more than one level. What we speak of now cannot leave here." I waited for her response, and made sure she understood the gravity of the situation. She nodded and I continued, "I am not in the clear because Felipe de Castro decided to keep me. I am the only sheriff he kept but unfortunately I am easily disposable. Any of his underlings could be placed as sheriff in case of my demise." - She flinched and the bond seemed to ache but I had to finish - "You are very valuable for the King and he may want to take you for his own purposes. In fact I can't imagine him not wanting you. He cannot do this by force because we are bonded, King or not. However, upon my death or yours (this time I was the one to flinch) the bond would be broken and you could be taken…" I saw as she started to panic, her heart rate was pulsing a quicker pace. I expected a more dramatic outcome but she just calmly stated,

"What should I do? What are we going to do?" She asked as she intertwined our fingers.

"I have devised a plan. You will have to be brave, as always and as always, I will stand with you." I gave her hand a reassuring stroke. "Pam will help us, but other than that, we stand alone."

Sookie didn't respond and it worried me. Could she regret all of this? Meeting me and being involved in my vampire politics? I felt like a monster for dragging her into my problems. And "As always" I was putting her in danger. How could she not hate me? I exited the car and opened her door, stiff with guilt.

Unexpectedly, Sookie placed her hand on my chest and whispered, "As long as we're together, we are never alone." She reached up on her toes and placed her soft lips against mine in a tender kiss. I internally sighed with relief; she didn't hate me for all the grief I caused her. I hope she knew I would never hurt her.

I laid my hands on her waist to hold her up and she straddled my hips with her legs.

After she remembered we were in a public parking lot, in front of a vampire bar, she moved away with a dizzy look as she stumbled back. I grabbed her by the waist in my arm and walked into Fangtasia towards my office with a smirk on my face.

Pam looked at me intently from the DJ area and sent me a mental thought through our bond:

Pam: _Master, Victor Madden is in the corner booth. He has been waiting for a few minutes. I tried to reach you but no answer._

Eric: _Very well, send him to my office. _

Pam: _Yes, Master._

"Sookie, we have company." I told her, she dipped her head quietly, understanding it was important. Victor followed us in,

"Miss. Stackhouse, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Sookie pasted one of her smiles that only I could tell was false and said,

"Please, Mr. Madden call me, Sookie!" Victor laughed, the charming gentleman and humbly replied,

"Only if you call me Victor." Sookie laughed and inclined her head his way, "Victor."

I cleared my throat, "Victor, how may I be of service?" Victor grinned and brightly handed me some documents, "Just your signature. It is the paperwork for the gathering that will be held for the monarchies of each state and their parties. It is another summit in result of the new Louisiana leadership and other states that have changed royals as well. Eric, you are required to attend. And Sookie the King has me passing along his request that you are to be expected. You will be compensated for all your expenses, of course." He finished off, perhaps he was oblivious to Sookie's roll of the eye, or maybe he enjoyed the underlined threat, and reveled seeing us trapped.

"I will be with, Eric. Anywhere." Sookie confirmed with a grin. I could feel love and tension through the bond. I sent her calming emotions.

"Of course, my bonded and I will be in attendance together." I said following suit. Subtle Northman.

"I can't wait to see you both there!" Happy bastard. Conniving manipulator. He just couldn't stop emphasizing the point of Sookie's presence at the meetings. I handed back the papers signed and dated and waited up expectantly. Victor thanked me, approached Sookie, and kissed her hand. He headed toward the door finally leaving.

"One week. Texas. We will all be staying in Dallas to meet with their King, Stan Davis and countless other king and queens." One last wink and he was out as soon as he came in.

After Pam came in confirming his leave, Sookie let out a deep breath and made a disgusted face, "What percentage of anti-bacterial cleansing does your hand soap have exactly?" The three of us laughed as we sat down to discuss strategy and what this meeting could mean for our lives… Failure wasn't an option.


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth Behind:

Chapter 5

**Bill POV:**

I waited there on the porch for hours; the sun nearly caught me as I ran home to take shelter. Sookie never came home, she left with Eric; Sookie was with Eric. Didn't she realize that she loved me? I know that I made a few mistakes that I couldn't take back. But how could she forget our time together. I still had a faint bond with her I could feel her sometimes but mostly it was fading. Time weakens such a minor bond. Her bond with Eric could never be erased unless one of them died. It caused me pain to think of Sookie's death…

**Sookie's POV:**

Eric and Pam were talking about allies and the ways this summit could go. I listened attentively because according to Eric, "I had a talent of 'thinking outside the box'." Pam suggested bringing in Bill to help us. "The pawn is weak but useful for the small things, he would be a soldier to protect the King. In this case, the king is Sookie." Pam made the unsure idea out loud. Eric was thinking it over, Bill hated Eric but he thought he "loved" me and may be willing to help. Eric nodded and said Bill could be trusted to protect me. In a couple days, we would all be traveling to Dallas together.

**Four Days Later/ Sookie's POV:**

Over the week, we had been planning strategies and Pam and I had gone shopping in Monroe. Pam spent more in two hours than I could ever have imagined possible. In the smallest, most exclusive boutiques Pam would thrust dresses, suits, tops, and skirts at me in the fitting rooms. She swiped Eric's credit card, store after store. Well Eric did tell her to have fun and believe me she was. Pam was enjoying herself so much she even suggested having shopping sprees together when we weren't looking for attire for a business trip that was potentially life threatening. That Pam.

I loved Pam's blunt honesty on the clothes I tried on and she had a gift of knowing what looked good on my body. I helped her pick out some knit tops in soft pastels and some gowns she wouldn't hate too much, but could still wear to Fangtasia. Mostly, her biggest benefit of our shopping was watching me get undressed. (She said so herself.)

Shopping was frivolous and carefree but strategizing was anything but. Once we got over the excitement I realized there could be blood shed and a lot of it. Also, this blood shed could cause any of us harm and at this point I didn't want to picture anything happening to Bill, Pam, or Eric.

Especially Eric because we had just stopped being so stubborn and were an actual couple. I promised him I would move in after Dallas and he seemed to like the extra time he had to prepare his house. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was actually nervous I wouldn't like his house, believe me, my house is 100 years old I am not one to judge.

All the time that wasn't spent going over ideas Eric and I fondled and talked about things not related to death. Sometimes are plans had to be inadvertently discussed, considering it was related to our bond. The plan was pretty straight forward: declare our bond to all the royalties (Specifically, Felipe de Castro.) The reaction to our bondage was the variable that could set everything off.

Eric asked Sam for my time off and made sure he understood that it was vital and not some frivolous vampire affair. Everything seemed to go smoothly, Bill was being very understanding about my relationship with Eric and he swore to protect me.

**Eric's POV: **

The plan was solid and Sookie had generously contributed many of the finer points. It was all quite simple. Sookie and I would make an announcement of our formal pledge to each other and our bond, a vampire's traditional equivalent to marriage. While we are pledged no one could harm Sookie without the penalty of death. Also, the bond couldn't be broken therefore, she would be mine and untouchable. However, it was possible someone would try to kill me, leaving Sookieunprotected and fair game for other vampires-- I growled at the thought-- but that wasn't going to happen. Bill would be by her side after the announcement, while Pam and I watched all of our backs. If De Castro did try to kill me, then I had thought of the most likely scenarios. I would be forced to kill him and cover it up, kill him and if it was discovered kill Victor and the other underlings rebelling, as well. If De Castro doesn't act, then he will still want to use Sookie and I would have to oblige if it was just for her talent. In that case, I would have to draw out a contract for her services. I hated thinking about contracts that involved Sookie but as long as we set the terms and she still had her freedoms, we would have to follow protocol.

We would leave in two days and the plan would be set into motion. I would not let Sookie down. I love her and I hope when it's all said, we will be together.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I am taking the story into a serious mode so tell me how you like it!!**

**To all of you that have read, favored, added to author/story alerts thank you sooo much! I feel so happy checking my email. The reviews are my steroids to keep me writing (keep that in mind.. Haha just kidding)**

**Please review or message to tell me what you think! :) **

**Love,**

**Goldicecubes!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth Behind

Chapter 6:

**Sookie's POV:**

This felt like a serious case of Déjà vu in some ways. It was totally different from the first time I was traveling to Dallas because I was with Eric as my bonded and lover, and Bill was so not. Oh yeah, and there was the fact that Pam and Victor were on-board. Or that the pertinacious voice in my head that wouldn't let me forget what events could take place in this summit, the flight was like any other. I held on to Eric's hand and closed my eyes, the reassuring waves coming from Eric was the only thing that stopped me from curling into fetal position.

Yes I was afraid of flying.

"Sookie technology has taken great strides for safety while flying and I guarantee you this jet is top of the line." Victor stated, sounding like the poster boy for Anubis Airlines. I nodded appreciatively; I was so queasy I hardly remembered Victor was a dangerous foe. Victor and Pam didn't suppress when I lunged at Eric after some turbulence. Bill had a look of disgust when Eric playfully refused to release me from his arms. I giggled like a Catholic school girl.

After some conversation of the overall excitement of the summit and seeing old friends. I was going to be capable of recognizing a few familiar faces from the last summit so at least I wasn't completely clueless. I brightened at the idea of seeing Barry. We might have gone off on the wrong foot last time we were together but at the time, Barry was new to the vamp way of living. He wasn't prepared for some of the inhuman things, we involved humans had to do, no joke.

**Bill's POV:**

I was grateful when we arrived at the Dallas Airport. Being in a jet with the capacity of ten people with Sookie's scent was intoxicating.- Almost as intoxicating as the feeling of wanting to vomit (if it were possible for me) at the site of Eric and Sookie holding hands and being in each others arms. It was supposed to be me, damn it! When the queen asked me to seduce Sookie she promised me a spot as sheriff, Chloe was getting awfully stupid when it came to governing. Of course, that was all taken away when Lorena walked back into my life. The site of Sookie and Eric in the plane made me want to do physically lurid things to Eric but in the long run my plan would make him suffer more emotionally. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Sookie place her lips on Eric's. She was so confused and I had to change that. Not that she had to choose, my plan took everything in consideration. My plan could make Sookie remember our love… Everything in its own time.

**Sookie's POV:**

Eric enthusiastically kissed me back when I surprised him. I was so happy to be alive and on land I think I got a little carried away in our passion. Actually I knew we got carried away when a woman with to kids cleared her throat. I reacted by blushing furiously while Eric just smiled seductively with a hand on my waist. The same laughter from the plain ensued in the terminal from Eric and Pam. The woman walked away with indignation as her teen age kids followed her. I swear they were trying to match even Pam's laughter. The mother's big show of modesty in front of her teens was funny considering her 14 year old son thought first base was a blow job. She had caught her husband having sex with his secretary in their bed… And her daughter was no angel either!

I mentally slapped myself for judging an entire family in twenty seconds. Stop judging!

We retrieved all our luggage and we were all led by Sandy, one of Felipe's underlings to our rental cars. As soon as we all received our keys we were out of there, we were out in two minutes. Working at inhumanly possible vampire speed was fun when you weren't in immediate danger.

By the time we actually arrived to the bedrooms it was a little bit more than an hour until dawn. The rooms were booked so I would share with Pam and Eric was with Bill, now there's a match made in heaven (I actually thought about who would make that disastrous pairing.)

Eric wasn't upset, at all, about the whole affair. Eric giddily ordered Bill to switch rooms with me making Pam his room mate. I felt like the most likable person at camp people wanted to bunk with, not that I ever did get that experience as a kid.

Bill was on the verge of an angry fir and Pam could barely contain her amusement at the whole situation. That Pam.

Once again, thanks for reading, posting, adding to favorites, and all the story alerts. I am so happy to read your comments and messages. Every review keeps a smile on my face and a pen in my hand, well the laptop but you get it :D ! 3

THANK YOU!! - Goldicecubes


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thank you to: VampFan4, for the idea of Eric/Bill as room mates! **

_________________________________________________________________

The Truth Behind

Chapter 7

**Pam's POV:**

I had the perfect sleeping arrangement… With Sookie (no doubt concocted by the King to separate her from Eric.) Of course Eric wasn't taking it and had it fixed impetuously. If Clancy wouldn't have been arriving tomorrow I would have had my own room. Eric simply wasn't going to share a room with Bill

Eric and Bill sharing a room… I could picture this:

Eric would claim the room for himself, of course. Hanging his dry cleaning and purposely performing other little habits that would scream 'Eric's room'!

As a Viking, you can't expect anything less, than marking his territory. I could imagine Eric making phone arrangements for Sookie, a spa treatment during the day perhaps, while Bill would helplessly listen to every lavish and thought-out gift.

"See I care about Sookie and think about her needs, not just mine. I don't just make false promises of love and ravish her… Well I do love her and ravish her but in a way that exceeds both of our satisfactions, if you know what I mean." Eric would hint at, with a mischievous wink. My master was a very intelligent vampire. Well you had to be, to live to one thousand year's old. One of the best things about Eric (and I had to give myself some credit) was his humor, sarcasm, and taunting people over the edge.

"Don't worry, Northman. I kept Sookie screaming my name all night when we made love. Sookie loved me in away she will never feel for you. And when it comes to satisfaction, believe me when I say, I gave it all the way. Sookie's voluptuous and eager, a perfect bed partner. Well almost…" Bill continued with a laugh. "She always did have her little quirks. She is such a darling." Eric would growl, "You bastard! You dare speak of Sookie in that way? My bonded? You dare speak of her body?! You took her innocence and you complain to me about her quirks. Sookie has no quirks, she is perfect. And then you utter your talent and your history in bed with her. Bill Compton, you are a poor excuse for a vampire and you have a small penis." Eric would smirk when he said the last part.

Bill would probably think about Sookie and if she had complained about his size but would answer like a child, "It's not the size that matters, but the way you use it."

I laughed out loud. At least that's what I think would happen…

Now that I had to share a room with Bill, I mentally sighed at being stuck with his attitude. The good thing was Sookie and I would probably be in the same room while getting ready. This was good for the plan and I could see her undress, win-win. I had barely noticed Bill seething. So pathetic.

I undressed only leaving my bra and panties on, Bill just stared at me with an exasperated look on his face.

"Bill, I sleep in the nude, this is an effort on my part." I said motioning to the undergarments, I did sport. "And by the way, I'm not into guys or chest hair, so try to sleep with your shirt on." I pointedly accused his bare chest. Bill just rolled his eyes and changed into his flannel pajamas.

Some time had passed and Bill seemed to calm down as he watched the news. Since I was bored and usually had more opportunity to annoy the vermin, Bill was the perfect target. I called Eric's room to tell Sookie to get some sleep after "Playing" with Eric, but she didn't pick up.

"I wonder what they're doing." I stated innocently, Bill scowled. "Only an hour until dawn, Compton, suck it up."

And then I said "Because you know Sookie is. Bill snapped." Sookie laughed as I retold the story.

"I feel like a bad person for laughing at your teasing of Bill but then I remember some of the things he has done and it makes it that much funnier." Sookie chuckled. "I like this side of you, Sookie. Much more realistic then the nice southern belle." I confessed.

Sookie gave me a hug (that surprised me) and gushed, "Thanks for being my friends, Pam."

I genuinely smiled at her. "Thanks for being my friend and making my master the happiest I have ever seen him." The sentimental moment ended soon after. Sookie had taken her towel off, having her underwear set in place and I couldn't help but murmur my appreciation. I'm pretty sure that's when the moment ended.

**Sookie's POV: **

Eric made that one exhausting hour, last night. The new surges in the bond only seemed to escalate Eric's passion and lust. By the time I was getting up, Pam and I were getting ready in her room, to have a meeting with our party vampires. Therefore, I had to be beautiful, be at the top of my game, and handle the advances of Victor, Felipe de Castro, and Bill's sporadic behavior. Pam's little story loosened me up and knowing Eric was going to be with me was more than enough to keep me from running away in panic.

The meeting tonight was to discuss proper representation of Louisiana and Nevada to the other royalties. My main job in the summit was to keep my mind and ears open to all the humans accompanying the vampire parties.

I was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress with gold lining. Pam recommended I wear it with my gold flats.

"After all, were trying to avoid blood shed not start it over your beauty, lets try not to add 4 more inches of bliss." She finished with a hypnotized smile as she "checked me out."

Eric was wearing a black suit with a clean cut white shirt and red tie, if he would have revealed himself as James Bond, believe me, he was James Bond.

The four of us took the elevator to the suite the meeting was being held in. Pam was wearing a formal like suit that hugged her in all the right places (definitely hanging out too much with Pam) that looked like it belonged on the run way --it probably did. Bill was wearing his usual black and white suite, he never changed. We all exuded confidence as we entered the hotel room, makeshift meeting room.

The minute we walked in, Felipe approached us. We bowed, I for a shorter time than the others. (Human American, here!)

"Miss. Stackhouse, how pleasant to see you again. And dare I say you look mouthwatering in that dress. It compliments your eyes gorgeously." – At this point, Eric had his arm around me and a fake smile on his face. Felipe nodded towards Eric. Felipe was sexy and gave me the creeps. "We must begin." He grinned at me apologetically.

To my shock Clancy walked in and nodded my way. I had completely forgotten about Clancy in the equation. Clancy was loyal to Eric and that benefited us. We needed all the help we could get.

Eric and I took our seats hand in hand. We weren't announcing our pledge yet but Eric didn't want everyone hitting on me.

Felipe began the meeting and everyone went silent. With the vampire's crazy laws someone could probably be killed for speaking over the King. As I listened, I noticed Felipe's gazes on me. A moment after I clearly caught Victor looking at my hand enveloped in Eric's. Eric caught every detail but made no reaction. I felt myself gulp as I realized that the surprise announcement of our pledge had probably been blown. Felipe knew. Victor knew.

**I hope you don't hate me too much for the cliff hanger ******

**I tried to make it longer than the others to make up for the cliffhanger!! **

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support through out the story and the wonderful reviews! Continue to review and send me suggestions. I could end up putting them in my work. Like VampFan4's mental request that triggered the Bill/Eric scene!!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth Behind

Chapter 8:

**Sookie's POV:**

After Felipe de Castro finished his presentation everyone mingled. If the room wasn't so quiet it could have been a party. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my gold purse. I saw a text message from Eric: _Noticed weird looks. Must make announcement tonight!_

I deleted the message and smiled up at Eric taking his arm. Eric approached the fore-front of the room and started the announcement:

"Attention everyone, it will just take a moment… For those of you who do not know me, my name is Eric, Sheriff of Area 5, in Louisiana. This is my bonded, Sookie. Sookie and I have decided to pledge." The room was immediately silent and it seemed a good time as ever, when Pam gave me the ceremonial knife in a black silk wrap. I rendered the knife to Eric, which he took solemnly and kissed. He took hold of my hands and we looked into each others eyes, it may seem silly but at the moment I could only think of Eric.

**Eric's POV:**

Felipe finished his droned on speech. Fake smiles and everyone went to acting as if they were good buddies. Please. During the entire meeting I could see Victor analyzing my hold on Sookie and Felipe was simply gazing at her, trying to glamour her no doubt. I took out my blackberry and made my decision, I texted Sookie, took me a while with the little keys. Sookie discreetly read the text, deleted it, and smiled at me while taking my offered arm. I guided her to the central part of the room and swept the room with my eyes.

"Attention everyone, it will just take a moment… For those of you who do not know me, my name is Eric, Sheriff of Area 5, in Louisiana. This is my bonded, Sookie. Sookie and I have decided to pledge." The room went dead silent. A pledge for vampires was rare and completely serious. Pam smoothly gave Sookie the ceremonial knife in a black silk wrap. Sookie bestowed me the knife, which I couldn't believe this woman was giving me. I took the knife and gave it a tender kiss. I took Sookie's soft hands and looked into her eyes, I loved her, it may seem ridiculous for a one thousand year old vampire but I couldn't have cared less.

I focused to send Sookie a message through the bond with all my power:

_Mrs. Northman, I love you. We must be careful now. You must stay with Bill and Clancy when we are not together. Pam and I will have to watch all of our backs as we planned._

**Sookie's POV:**

I almost wet my pants when I felt the message through the bond. I replied immediately using my mental shields and importance to push my message:

_It was for the best. I love you, Eric. I will stay with Clancy and Bill. You and Pam better watch out. I couldn't live without you._

I went near the refreshments, where Clancy and Bill were speaking. Pam went to join Eric where I had just stood. I was trying so hard to not let my tears surface. Ten feet away from Eric and Victor had already side-tracked me into a conversation. It was weird though because he just congratulated me and didn't seem false like he really didn't care. We made some conversation and I was back to my walk to Clancy and Bill.

Clancy knelt down to me and said "I swear to protect and honor you as my sheriff's wife." Bill did the same.

"Uh, thanks guys. You don't have to kneel before me every time we talk, right?"

The last thing I needed was for the Area 5 vampire to kneel before me everywhere I went…

"No, Mrs. Northman just when I pay homage." Clancy said with duty in his eyes.

"That's mighty nice of you, Clancy. I would really like it if you went back to calling me, Sookie." Apparently noticing how I wasn't going to be a power hungry, idiot earned me a few points because Clancy smiled at me.

After a few of the vampires started to leave we receded as well. We were going to go to our rooms and take it from there. I said my good byes to Victor and still could not find de Castro; he might have been feeding privately with one of the human donors. Eric took my arm, Clancy behind us. Pam and Bill stayed to feed for a few minutes longer. When we walked into the elevators I took a deep breath. We had just survived that! Clancy was on a floor before ours and he excused himself for the night. Eric and I entered our room

The moment he did he stiffened. Eric started yelling something but stopped in agony as heavy silver chains were draped on him. I screamed as I ran to take the chains off his skin and stop his agony. I couldn't take the emotions in the bond of pain. I was too slow to reach all the chains but did relieve some before Bill had me in his arms.

"Oh thank god, Bill! Let me go, I have to take the chains off Eric! Where is Pam?" I asked frantically.

"You smell like him, Sookie. I can change that." Bill's nose was crushed against my hair scalp, smothering me, his intent was clear.

"You're obsessed and you disgust me!" I spat at Bill. Felipe de Castro walked in the room with a look of shock. Then, laughed.

"Good job, Bill. You got half of the job down." Felipe said staring at Eric wincing under the chains.

**Pam's POV: **

I was unconscious. Yet I could still think. Bill had knocked me out with the plasma television in the elevator. I hope hitting female vampires wasn't becoming a trend. Well, it wasn't going to be for long. I imagined killing Bill. It was such a sweet sight. I would rip out his throat and stake him through the heart. He may try to stop me but would definitely be unsuccessful with the fury I had against him. If I had time I would enjoy torturing him a little before is his final death.

Eric needed me. Sookie needed me. Bill needed to be killed. But I couldn't do anything. Helpless, my head was oozing blood and I couldn't rise before it healed.

**______________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Thanks to Luvlia for giving me the perspective to put a small thought where Pam killed Bill. Bill didn't meet the sun because Pam wanted to cause pain, first hand.**

**Another cliff hanger… **

**Tell me what you think ******

**I love all the reviews and suggestions you have been posting: keep posting! THANKS!! **


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth Behind

Chapter 9:

**Sookie's POV:**

After Felipe absorbed Eric's pain he smiled. "Bill let go of Sookie." Felipe said in an irritated voice. Bill looked at the King in confusion and squeezed me tighter. The King then gave him five seconds before lunging at him. Bill released me to fight with de Castro. While they fought I hurried over to Eric's side and removed the chains. I was light speed in my movements with my adrenaline and all of Eric's blood in my system. Eric was unchained and Felipe had knocked Bill out. Eric and de Castro were fighting head to head. I tried to hold back my fright and sent waves of strength at Eric. I grabbed a lamp from the side table and threw it against the King's head. He was too quick, he rammed it against me. I heard a loud crash and realized my body had been thrown against the wall. The noise began to fade and my eyelids were fluttering until they finally shut me into my darkness.

**Eric's POV:**

The bastard threw Sookie against a wall! I broke his arm for that. He yelped and tried to return the favor, he failed. Pam came in at the right time because Compton was about to come at me from behind. Pam slammed the plasma television against Bill's head; they weren't so thin and light-weight when it came to using it as a weapon. I laughed and that was enough distraction to give Felipe the upper hand. Pam was restraining Bill, Sookie was unconscious, and Felipe was encasing me with the silver chains. I thrashed but the silver immediately started to sear and weaken me. Felipe laughed harshly. "Want to join in on the fun? Grab the telepath." Felipe's voice resembled a barking dog.

I knew it was over when Sandy came in, Victor trailing her.

An entire existence flashed before my eyes. Not the one thousand years but the precious moments I was with Sookie. I felt odd because this was the end and even though I knew it was coming, I didn't want to let go of the bond.

I noticed Sookie squirm, she must be regaining sense.

I sent her love through the bond, everything I felt for her, and she blinked. Instantly, Sookie sent images through the bond. She was passing through her life with me. When I was cursed, the innuendos, and the past week we had spent with out true feelings. Only one week, a tear rolled down her cheek. Victor and Sandy were going past Felipe towards me.

They drove a stake through de Castro's heart and his body began to crumble. Pam was so surprised she loosened her grip on Compton. Sookie shot up when she saw Bill trying to escape the room and seized the stake from the raveling corpse.

"Bill." Sookie mumbled softly. It seemed as though he couldn't help it, Bill looked back and Sookie hit him in the groin with the tip of her flats. Bill crouched as a result of the blow and Sookie drove the stake through his body. His face had the last look of shock, he thought himself immortal, the fool. The two vampires disintegrated into a pile of traitorous and disgusting ash.

**Sookie's POV:**

Eric and Pam were at my side, on the spot. Victor and Sandy were holding hands and beaming at each other. "Eric, for years Sandy and I worked with Felipe de Castro. He does not allow his subjects with rank to have a vampire-vampire relationships and he hasn't given us a promotion in a long time. Sandy and I are going to pledge. I will become the King of Nevada and Sandy will be my Queen, not that she isn't already." Sandy gave Victor a one hundred watt smile; she was even more beautiful when she was happy. "And if it is agreeable to you, you can become King of Louisiana with Sookie as your Queen."

Eric looked stunned for all of two minutes when he asked, "Why are you doing this Victor?" Victor looked troubled and responded, "Because we know how difficult, stupid, and absolutely gratifying love can be." Victor kissed Sandy's hand; Sandy looked as flustered as I had ever seen a vampire look. "And because de Castro was so miserable that he did anything to separate us and he would have done the same to you. He would put you together but place unbreakable rules and obstacles. Felipe was obsessed with Sookie, you know? He wanted to kill you and take her as his slave. With is there was nothing wrong, no gain, but he tried to tear us apart anyway. I offer you this position, Northman. Accept or die because we can't have any witnesses." Now that sounded more like the Victor I knew. I felt like I was back at my house the night of the takeover. Accept or die? That was getting old. I thought about the options and sent Eric a message through the bond: _Eric I'll follow you anywhere…_

Eric's eyes were dancing as he took the offer. He looked like he had just received a huge promotion; which he had really.

All of us sat down and Eric called Clancy to help with the clean up. "It's the least he can do," Eric had said.

Victor said that the majority of the vampires under Felipe disliked him and had already pledged allegiance to Victor himself, before hand. Sandy went on to explain that many of the other royals had known of the coup and gave their anonymous support. We were to continue the summit and everyone would be informed of the new kings. We laughed like old friends and I was passed out on the couch before Eric took me to our new room.

"Sookie you do realize that we just had all our problems solved and we barely did a thing." Eric said as he laid me on the bed.

"Eric I had to stake Bill. I wouldn't consider that nothing. But you're right our relationship is safe. And I think I just realized I am 'Queen' of Louisiana. Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" I thought about what I had to give up: Bon Temps, Merlotte's, and having my friends close, then I looked at Eric and saw I wasn't giving anything up. We were going to move to New Orleans, be happy, and I could go back to school. I wouldn't have to put with ignorance from the folks in town, specifically, Arlene and her Fellowship buddies. This was for the better. I relayed all of this to Eric and he agreed fervently.

Victor made it clear all the arrangements had been set. All we had to do was meet with the other King and Queens. I couldn't wait to start our new lives in New Orleans. I would have been crazy to not want a fairy tale ending with my Viking.

The past day had been so tiring and such a thrill. I met with Stan Davis and Isabel from Texas and Russell from Mississippi. They had all been very welcoming (as much as a vampire could be) and stated their joy that Felipe de Castro was finally overthrown. No need to say I felt the same way.

So when the time came to abandon the summit, I was sad to leave some of my friends, especially, Barry.

Barry and I had been sticking together in the larger rooms where there were simply too many brains to track by ourselves. Using both of our talents made our job easier. We looked for Fellowship insiders and false humans. We talked about our experiences after Rhodes and how our life had changed ever since. Barry apologized for the way he treated me for things out of my control. I stopped him short, if it would have been me, seeing another human act so cold and collected after seeing a dead body I would have reacted the same way.

As we said good bye to Victor and Sandy I told them that I was at their disposal if they ever needed my help. I made it clear that we were friends but not their 'pet'. They actually weren't that bad, loads better than Felipe at least (no obsession.)

Eric, Pam, and I had been chatting on the plain the whole way back to Shreveport I was so distracted I didn't even need my breathing exercises taking off!

Pam was going to take over Fangtasia full time and she was over the moon about that one, even though she wasn't going to reveal it. Eric, the 'Viking who never wanted to be King of Louisiana' was excited for something he never asked for and crazy Sookie Stackhouse was going to do something she loved and be with someone she loved.

**What did you guys think?!! What did you love/hate? **

**Special thanks to all of you for your reviews and adding as favorites!!**


End file.
